


We Rose Up Slowly.

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-26
Updated: 2001-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "People Move, Human Plays"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Rose Up Slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am spending yet another killer Xmas week "solitaire"... 

## We Rose Up Slowly.

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: WE ROSE UP SLOWLY...  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Sequel to "PEOPLE MOVE, HUMAN PLAYS." Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through Jitters thrown in for background, clarity use. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Asylum, dementia, delusions, allusions. Smallville descriptions, details. Clark and Lex continue to face the pain and tragedy of life. SLASH Spoilers: none I can think of  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings  & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. I will keep churning these out until I reach some closure with these characters. 

I adore feedback. Please e-mail me, if you like, @ EscapeToCity@aol.com 

Happy reading, 

J.B. 

* * *

The Arkham Foundation was renowned the world over for their superior mental health research facilities. Based in the historic Arkham Mansion in Gotham City, the foundation had recently opened a country retreat on one thousand acres of pristine prairie, about forty miles northwest of Smallville, just outside Midvale. 

Arkham facilities maintained the highest levels of discretion for their clients. Many a celebrity endured a 28-day regimen behind the electrified fences. Many a wealthy industrialist found solace in the plush gyms, dining facilities, and gardens of Arkham centers. 

Arkham's elite new facility outside Midvale had a new celebrity guest. A quite notorious guest. Recently, this young man had become the darling of the tabloid world. His picture splashed across the headlines. He hadn't been criminally prosecuted. Twelve of the finest psychiatrists in Metropolis had signed commitment papers, along of course with his father, multi-billionaire Lionel Luthor. They had trapped him at his birthday party. He'd had a breakdown, the bald freak. They'd had to wrench him away from his "young" lover. Literally. Then said lover went bananas and tore up famed Luthor Manor. 

Later that night waling could be heard from the hills west of town. Two hundred dogs were rushed to the vets with broken eardrums. 

Purple shirts vanished from Shreck's department store. 

Strange, freezing winds blew through town....when the temperatures should have been in the 90s. 

It was all so wonderfully decadent, so tastefully lurid and tragic. It was so exciting. Smallville really was the crazy capital of the world. 

And Lex Luthor was known the world over. 

A rapist.  
Pedophile.  
Coke fiend.  
Bald.  
The ultimate post-modern psycho. 

Lexy baby was famous, in that most American "infamous" way. 

He'd joined a rather prestigious club, whose members included: O.J.  
Jeffy Dahmer  
Charlie Manson  
Andrea Yates  
Son of Sam  
Elmo  
Ted Bundy 

Arkham loved having him. They could raise their weekly rates 20% on the publicity alone. 

* * *

In Smallville, scene of Lex Luthor's fall from from the lofty heights, it was as if he had never existed. People only mentioned him in the vague sense... 

"That demon man" 

"The one the Kents let get away..." 

"The freak" 

"That rapist" 

"That evil man" 

99% of these people had never even met Lex Luthor. Never even looked into his eyes. Never heard his laugh. Never been on the receiving end of that crushing cynicism...But judging is so easy, is it not? Judgment allowed the citizenry of Smallville (as it does most of us) to absolve themselves of all sins and pass the ultimate buck to someone defenseless...someone "strange"...so easy to cast someone else as 'patsy'... 

It was a known fact Lex Luthor wasn't the only sexual "deviant" in Smallville. Convenient it was for people to ignore Nell Lang's odd relationship with football stud Whitney Fordman. Or James Kwan's late-night visit to the high school girls working at the Tastee-Freeze... 

But Fordman and Kwan weren't Lex. 

In all honesty, Smallville had wanted to crush Lex since he arrived. For the sins of his father. For being different. For not dying that day out at Honey Creek Bridge. 

Of course, "that boy" was involved with that... 

When discussing Clark Kent, the mood in town was decidedly somber. Poor Martha. Poor Jonathan. Their son seduced by evil itself. 

Lord save Clark Kent.  
Jesus protect Clark Kent. 

The seedy religious fanaticism, unseen in Smallville since the 1960s, reared its ugly head in the wake of Lex's Birthday Party debacle. 

The guests at the party had been justly horrified by Lionel Luthor's malicious taped presentation, his murder of his son's reputation. Instead of taking this horror and blaming Lionel for such rude public display, they went home and gossiped. 

And gossiped. And gossiped. Bastards. 

The scions of 'old money' Smallville were the worst. Millicent Fordman seemed to make it a point to let everyone know about the "bald rapist..." She also made sure her son Whitney steered clear of that "wanton Kent boy..." 

Nothing legal had followed. Lionel inferred that he had "proof" but nothing was delivered to the Smallville Police Department. No one could prove anything. But everyone know Lex Luthor & Clark Kent had been something....other....they knew that after Lex had collapsed in the beautiful garden and Clark had stood sentry over him for ten hours; not letting anyone near him, caressing his face and whispering in his ear... 

Desperate for a response that wouldn't come... 

No, the point of what Lionel had done was never to actually imprison Lex in a jail. He opted for a much darker course of action; he would expose the only healthy relationship his son had ever known, turn it dirty, and poison his son's heart via his machinations. 

It was also a convenient way to expel Lex from his business. The boy had no blood instinct, no edge. He had handled that Earl situation completely wrong. All the bad press. All the rumours. 

Unacceptable. 

Lex was a necessary corporate write-off. 

How delicious. 

* * *

Of course, Clark Kent didn't give a damn what anyone said or thought about his boyfriend Lex. Clark would go to school every day, then race, at one-thousand miles an hour, to the outskirts of Midvale, where he would stand a few hundred yards away from the Arkham facility, using his X-Ray vision to make sure Lex was OK. 

Lex was always the same. Unmoving. Eyes fixed on the picture of Clark & himself at the Palace of the Arts. That perfect day. 

Lex never spoke, hadn't spoken since the night of the party. Drooled all over himself. Had reverted to a infant like state. 

Clark hadn't slept for five weeks. He barely ate. He felt like the walking wounded, back from the front line. The entire party had been a set-up, an elaborate ruse meant to push Lex to the highest point, then drop him, devastated, into hell itself. Lex hadn't had the time to figure out why Lionel would send reporters to a birthday party. Hadn't the time to figure out why his guest list of thirty-five became seventy-five in a few short hours. Didn't see the truck delivering the big screen monitor. 

Lex had gotten so relaxed he'd forgotten to protect himself. 

Now...Clark was very worried about everything. He had aged ten years in three months. 

* * *

In the second week of the semester, Clark finally received a call he had been eagerly awaiting.   
One of Lex's doctor's was willing to speak with him.   
Clark nervously awaited the arrival of Dr. B. Honeydeux, the foremost expert on depression and catatonic states in the region. Dr. Honeydeux met Clark at the Smallville Academy of Music; Clark wanted to meet somewhere where he could talk to the doctor without arising suspicion. No one knew Honeydeux in Smallville anyway, but Clark was paranoid about everything these days. The Academy of Music was a huge complex, with a recital hall, classrooms, and an extensive library on the second floor. The perfect place to hold an important meeting.

"Mr. Kent this is both highly irregular and unethical...my discussing Mr. Luthor's case with you, that is. You are neither next of kin nor hold a power-of-attorney regarding him.... 

Clark's expression sank. 

"....However, you are the boy in the picture Mr. Luthor clutches, never letting go. The only word Mr. Luthor has written during his time at Arkham is your name, Clark." 

Clark tried to suppress his smile, but couldn't. Lex still loved him. There was still hope. 

"What is going to happen from here?" 

"Mr. Kent....I fear Mr. Luthor might require hospitalization for the rest of his life." 

Oh god no...  
Oh please...  
No!  
Clark's heart cracked into a million green pieces... 

"Mr. Kent this situation is vastly different from the coma...You see, that was caused by physical damage to the body, the gunshot really ripped through him...This time, however, physically he is fine. Emotionally he is likely worse, worse than when he was suicidal." 

"How can I help him? I can't bear to see him this way...Please...understand...I will do anything to help him..." 

"Mr. Kent he is so far gone I'm not sure if anyone can bring him back. Looking through Mr. Luthor's psychological history I see eleven documented suicide attempts, numerous prescription drug addictions, a cocaine habit, alcoholism, three nervous breakdowns, the 1989 meteor incident, his mother's disappearance and presumed murder...." 

Clark winced at this rundown of the horrors of being Lex Luthor. A tear fell from his eyes. He might have fallen to earth from the stars but his life had been a beautiful dream compared to the life of the one he loved. Poor baby, poor Lex. 

Clark wished he had been there to hold him all those years, especially after his mother vanished. 

Too late now.  
I guess that he's too far-gone. 

No, can't think that way. You're a hero Clark Kent...you fucking are. You've got to keep breathing for him, just like you did lying in warm beds, in love and glazed with each other's sweat. He was worth breathing for then. He's worth it now. 

"Dr. Honeydeux...some people do recover, don't they?" 

"Some do, some don't." Matter-of-factly. 

One of the big problems I have been having is that the Arkham board, under no circumstances, will allow you to visit Mr. Luthor. In my medical opinion a visit from you might just be the medicine he needs. But of course the board is worried about your age and the entire other situation..." 

"I know." He thought about the 62 days he hadn't been able to hold Lex. Sex wasn't even on his mind now, although he couldn't help but miss it. 62 days of solitude. 62 days Lex was crying and he couldn't wipe the tears away. 62 days for Lex to forget him. 

Clark don't think that way...shut up you idiot...Damn... 

"There is no other situation, Doctor..." Steely gaze he picked up from Lex. 

"I assumed you were the one, err....the one in the 'relationship' with Mr. Luthor..." 

"Mr. Luthor is my best friend in the entire world and I'd bleed to death for him. That's all anyone needs to care about, sir." 

"I understand Mr. Kent....I understand..." Gives Clark a warm, knowing look. 

"Thank you." Clark tears up just a little. At least one person outside of his parents isn't judging him. 

"I will continue to see what I can do about getting Mr. Luthor visitors. Don't get your hopes up, though...everyone knows your face now, and everyone assumes....The board is also influenced by Lionel Luthor, I fear..." Clark notices the deeply troubled look in Dr. Honeydeux's eyes. 

"I know what those idiots assume. As for Lionel, he'll get-- " Clark sounds quite agitated, _bloody murder_ running through his veins, heart racing as he pictures Lionel... 

As for the other...he's tired of reporters from the National Intruder and Metropolis Star trying to take his picture, following him into the Beanery, into school. Trying to bribe him, kiss his ass. 

He feels like crushing them all with his bare hands....Calm down....can't lose control. 

The Daily Planet has stayed out of the fray for the most part. That Perry White isn't a bad dude at all, Clark thought. 

Lionel...fucking evil son-of-a-bitch...Clark feels flushed....then-- 

"Are you alright son? I lost you there for a second..." 

"Oh, I'm fine Doctor...I have just felt so nuts lately, ever since the party....this is all so damn tragic..." 

"Yes it is....I realize how stressful this all is. Especially for a boy your age. But you are amazingly mature. From the reports I read, you single handedly seem to have kept Mr. Luthor going the last year. You are quite literally his saviour, Clark. Be so very proud of the compassion you hold for him. He will need everything you've got, all your reserves, if he is to improve." 

Clark looked so proud at that moment. 

"I will continue to do my best to get you in to see Lex..." Rises to leave..."Clark...keep the faith...if this bond between you two young men is what I believe it to be, you will be together again, no matter what. In my profession, destiny often rears her head....Let the idea of destiny keep you happy, Clark. You are a mature and intelligent young man. Stay positive." 

They shake hands. Dr. Honeydeux exits. Clark sits down near the balcony overlooking the recital hall. He hears the gentle twang of the harpist as she practices below. It sounds like heaven. Like Lex. 

* * *

Not so far away, all Lex sees is Clark. Hot Clark. Cold Clark. Wet, dripping Clark. Tasty Clark. Clark melting all over him. Magic and madness. Elements of Clark washing over him. Sees nothing else. Doesn't see the IV in his arm. Doesn't see the reinforced windows, the white walls, rubber floor. Just warm, tasty, wonderful Clark..... 

* * *

Martha tries to concentrate on frying the chicken. It's hard to keep the grease from bubbling over and finally she gives up, too upset to continue. 

I can't believe they won't let Clark see Lex...damn fools. I'm not stupid, you know. I know everyone sees a child molestation case when they look at those two. I see two great people falling in love. I don't see anything dirty whatsoever in this. Clark is the most mature and advanced teen boy I've met, bar none. Lex is sophisticated, and worldly, sure...but I honestly believe he is more of a "boy" than my Clark. Clark is the 'leader' in this relationship; he's the guardian, protector. They just won't let them be happy, will they? I should have sent Clark to that damned summer camp after the rock incident. Then he wouldn't have had to see Lex meltdown... But of course he would have been back here as soon as he'd heard the news, back in ten seconds, at Lex's side. I have never seen such devotion.  
Even between Jonathan and myself. It's like love from another world.... _tries to elicit a chuckle_ Well, she thinks, it IS otherworldly love. I mean, Clark is the most loveable man anyone could ever meet. It amazed her that it no longer bothered her that he loved a man instead of some woman. That mattered not at all.  
Clark beamed when Lex Luthor entered the room. Lex taught him so much, helped him develop his intellect and more importantly, Lex built Clark's confidence up. Clark had been so painfully shy and sheltered. Now he was strong inside  & out. And she had never been prouder of him than when he held Lex after the fall... Still, the future was extremely uncertain...Lex was back at square one. She remembered that horrible eerie look of peace on his face...that look of resignation....that everything was over...Lionel had won....fuck Lionel Luthor! She threw a glass to the floor, shocked at her own intense feelings regarding Luthor Senior. 

Just then, Jonathan came in from the fields. Ironically, in the midst of all this turmoil, Kent Farms was enjoying a fantastic harvest. 

"Hey..." kissing her on forehead..."How's the lady in my life?" 

"Thinking....I screwed up the chicken...I've been so scatterbrained today. Thinking about Clark & Lex of course..." 

"I think about this whole thing all day as well." 

"Nell Lang....I just thought of that whore...Was she always for sale? Back when you were dating?" 

"She was a different person then, Martha." Looks down, not wanting to discuss his _evil_ ex-girlfriend. 

"You know she's moved to Metropolis. Lana joined her there after coming back from horse camp. I can't believe it. She sold out everyone, feeding information to Lionel, all for money..." 

"Nell always had too much ambition." 

"She  & Lionel have destroyed two lives, Jonathan....goddamn I could strangle her...screw them....I'm more concerned about our baby and his baby...Jon...maybe we should have let Clark take Lex away from here, like he wanted to do...I mean, Clark could protect the both of them..." 

"He's only sixteen, Martha! Plus, I'm not sure Lex Luthor has enough funds to get out of Smallville, much less the country..." 

Didn't really hear him, rambles on...."...we both know he's an adult in body & spirit, Jon...I'm not backing away from our decision to forbid Clark from using his powers to free Lex...I just don't know how long I can bear seeing Clark so anxious..." 

"He really is on edge..." Furrowed brow, rich with concern. "He knocked down all the streetlights on Grand Avenue..." 

"What? Jonathan Kent...why didn't you tell me? Goddamn...he's my son too..." 

"You have been so worried...I just didn't want to scare you...Clark said he went from pole to pole, twisting them, throwing them onto the pavement" 

"Oh my God! Damn, Jon...he might have been seen! People think that was the severe thunderstorm that knocked those lights over..." 

"He did it during the storm" 

Shaking her head wearily..."I'm not scared...I'm frightened...frightened for Clark...think of the danger he's putting himself in, knocking things over in public...dancing around in lightning during the worst storms of the year..." 

"I think he's trying to work out his aggressions...." 

"Well public displays of destruction certainly aren't the way. Perhaps we should let him play football this season then?...maybe its a good time for sports?..." 

"Martha-- Part of me agrees but what happens if he gets out there are starts thinking about Lex...? Imagine?" 

"Dear me...you're right..he needs something to focus on, though...something to occupy all his thoughts, all this pent-up anger...something to help him deal with losing Lex." 

"Any word on Lex's condition?" 

"Nothing. Clark said that nice doctor from Arkham told him it was going to be a tough road ahead...Lex might never recover from the emotional shock." 

"Damn." He had honestly grown to respect Lex Luthor. He even missed seeing the smirky young man around Kent Farms. 

"Yeah, I miss him too. I miss the way they were happy, together." 

Martha pursed her lips..."I just thought of something you said a second ago...Is Lex broke, Jonathan?....has Clark told you how Lex is affording Arkham?...I had heard that he was completely cut off..." 

"You know Clark is quite secretive about Lex's money...he's secretive about everything these days, you know...but he told me that Lex was allowed to keep all the furniture from the house, one car, and a $250,000 mental health "fund." 

"Mental health fund....my God....Lionel is so cruel..." 

"Clark says Arkham is $75,000 a month for the kind of care Lex is receiving. Clark is going to try to talk to Lex's lawyer, see if he can start selling the furniture, the car perhaps. The medical bills are going to eat up Lex's money mighty fast..." 

"This is horrible. Damn." Sighs..."Let me see about dinner again....if you see Clark--" 

"I'll have a talk with Clark...I'll try to ascertain how he's doing." 

"Do you think he'll ever sleep here in the house again? I miss him so much Jonathan..." tears form, falling softly. 

"I hope so, honey" hugging her tightly "I hope so." 

Jonathan Clark was so at odds with himself. Part of him wanted to give Clark permission to whisk Lex far, far away. So that they could have each other and a future. The other side of him privately cursed Lex Luthor for ever entering his son's life. Clark had been so innocent and happy. A little melancholy, sure, but every teenage boy was like that. Then came Lex. And love and drama, and suicide attempts and car crashes and defiance and insanity. All he'd wanted for Clark was a simple life, a life on the farm, perhaps university, marriage, children...normalcy. Thanks to Lex Luthor his son was a tabloid prince, a farmboy Lolita. Still, Jon couldn't think this way for very long. He'd seen how tenderly Clark cared for Lex and Lex's intense devotion to his son. He'd watched them for hours, hiding himself, as they played chess or Monopoly in the hayloft. He'd watched the look of enlightened joy on his son's face. A face so handsome, yet femininely beautiful, that when it glowed made his father's heart melt in tune.... Fuck...what to do, what to do. Must protect Clark at all costs. Must guard his secret. But must also try to find a way to help he & Lex reunite. 

In a plush Monte Carlo suite, an extremely attractive and elegant lady sits, briefcase handcuffed to her diamond-laced wrist, unnerved. He's never missed an appointment before, darling. He's never been one minute late.  
She hadn't heard anything on the news.  
But of course, in her world, one didn't read the paper. He said never to contact him unless she didn't hear from him by close of business, April 15th of the given year. She still had a couple months.  
Lex Luthor was perfectly fine...probably somewhere with that gorgeous boy of his, darling. April 15th, she thought...  
If you hear nothing from me Izzy...  
Don't do anything before then.... 

The Smallville Financial Centre building opens just after Labor Day. A gala is held at the Fairview Hotel to celebrate the new tallest structure in the city. Later, high above Grand Avenue, Lionel Luthor holds court over a group of selected guests. Forced laughter. Cosmetic surgery addicts. White lines. Little nip here, little tuck there-- great philosophy as applied to life. 

Sequined halters, Prada....$10,000 Rothschild, but of course... 

How sweet it is... 

No one mentions Alexander. They know better than that. He's dead, for all purposes, anyway. No one is to mention him ever again. 

Lionel doesn't notice two cold, hazel eyes staring at him... Of course, how could he...the eyes are staring at him through six feet of concrete, from the fire stairwell. 

The eyes are glazed over, drugged looking. Wild. Desperate. Hands clenched. Green glow of anger. 

Lionel laughs as LuthorAg president Dominic Hardwick regales the guests with stories of yet another corporate takeover. 

The eyes are fixed on him. The Icon Is Hate. The scent of devastation wafts about our secret friend. The sickly sweet odor of revenge and avarice. Imagines fucking Lionel with his hard cock, then a chainsaw.... Gets hard.  
His heart races. For just a second he swears he is floating off the concrete floor. 

He has discovered his other half.  
His good half is drooling somewhere, dead to the world. Perhaps this half, the one after sunset, is safer.... 

Later, in the plaza of the building, the security guard is horrified to see the Picasso sculpture crumpled up and battered, thrown out onto Locust Avenue. 

Graffiti covers the marble and granite terraces. 

"Clex Forever" the red and blue paint cries. "Clex Forever"  
"Clex Forever" 

More telling, to the far side of the sculpture garden is a message scrawled in blue: 

"Every man has his day....every man dies...you will pay for hurting him..." 

Foolishly, the security guard immediately calls Building Services before Lionel Luthor gets a chance to see all this. The graffiti is gone by the time Lionel descends to the ground floor. The Picasso sculpture is reported to the police...."suspected Luthor employees probably did it...they keep bitchin' about going on strike..." 

No one, of course, sees the blur or can hear the maniacal laugh....it's too high for humans to hear. 

As a result, Clark's warnings go unheeded... 

In late-September, Clark is finally allowed to visit Lex. It takes an enourmous amount of lying and arm twisting on the part of Dr. Honeydeux, but finally the Board decides to allow limited visitation. Dr. Honeydeux says Lex is much more responsive now. He still isn't talking but he blinks and is writing some more selected words and phrases. 

A visit from Clark is just what he needs, says the doctor. 

Of course, the real reason visitation was allowed was that nutty Lex Luthor was going to be kicked out soon anyway. His funds were rapidly being depleted and Arkham did not deal with pathetic charity cases. His fifteen minutes were up anyway. The press had moved on to the newest Washington sex scandal and serial killing. Lex Luthor was now a liability. Sure, they'd let some farm brat and his parents some see him. 

Hopefully, they'll take the broke bastard home with 'em. 

We don't do charity....we take MasterCard, Visa, Carte Blanche, and Amex, thank you! 

Jonathan & Martha drive Clark up to the facility. The leaves are changing. Time is passing so quickly. Jon & Martha have tried their best recently to keep Clark's spirits up, to talk to him, to give him encouragement. They do not know about the incident at the Financial Centre tower. They, like everyone else in Smallville, think it was disgruntled LuthorAg employees who destroyed that wonderful Picasso piece. Why would anyone do that? 

Clark looks serenely happy. There is a steely resolve there, too. And something else, but Jonathan and Martha are far too good to ever notice that... At least, not in Clark... 

Gigantic travertine walls and elaborate landscaped grounds protect Arkham's facility. 

"Bet I'd make quick work of this whole place...." 

Martha & Jon shoot him nervous glances. 

"Just kidding." Smiles that "billion dollar" smile. Tricks them quite easily. 

Through several wood-paneled halls the Kents' travel....Clark becoming noticeably sweaty and shaky. 

His nerves, Martha thinks. Poor baby. 

He's so excited about seeing Lex, thinks Jonathan. My son, heart as big as Texas. 

(I love you Mommy.  
I love you Daddy.  
Little Clark's got a brand new style...just you wait.... No one's ready for the things I can do... You always told me to surprise people... Hee, hee). 

When they turn the corner to go into the South Garden Wing, Clark screams in joy. 

The orderly looks at him like he's fucking nuts himself. 

Clark smiles the _scariest_ toothy smile at the orderly, like he's about to eat him for lunch. 

Orderly conveniently finds some trash to pick up, in another wing. 

There it is. Room 22. 

"Mom, Dad...can you wait here on these benches....at least until I know if Lex knows who I am?" 

"Sure, honey." 

"Thanks." 

Sweaty. Tastes Lex's cum on his lips. Sees Lex's cock. Gets hard. Then soft. So easy to control these days. Control is wonderful. Hears Lex's laugh, rolling over and over and over and over. Feels dizzy but there's no meteor rocks around. 

Opens door. 

There is Lex. 

He rises slowly from his chair. 

Clark moves forward, squinting to see if Lex is really real... 

Lex begins to wail and weep, ecstatic with love and remembrance. 

Clark opens his wide arms so Lex can come home. 

Lex is still not talking.   
But Clark needs no words. 

"They will never hurt you again, Lex. I will make sure of that." 

Holds him closer.   
Lex moans and burrows into his love's muscles, trying to get inside him. 

"I'll kill them all for you. Each and every one." 

And Clark means it.  
And Lex is too crazy to care that his beautiful boy is himself on the edge. Lex is still in his own world.  
Lex is like jelly. Or putty. In Clark's eager, ravenous arms. Clark looks out the door at his parents. They are both crying at the wonderful scene before them. He flashes that famous smile. 

"Oh, Jonathan!" Martha beams.....Everything's changed; it's all going to be fine. Oh, happy days!" 

He kisses her on the cheek. 

All good mothers see only what they desire to see... 

...The power in the seeing is believing. 

**END**

To be continued... 


End file.
